1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information providing apparatus, an information providing method, and a network system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with the rapid spread of the Internet, advertisements have been actively distributed through the Internet. For example, advertising content for advertising, for example, a company or a product is displayed at a predetermined position of a web page. When the advertising content is clicked, advertisement distribution which changes the page to the web page of an advertiser is performed.
As a technique related to the advertisement distribution, a technique called targeting distribution has been known which selects advertisements to be distributed on the basis of the relation between the profile information of a user and target information (for example, an age group and sex) linked to advertisements by the advertiser (for example, see Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2012-523613). In addition, as advertisement distribution using a social networking service (SNS), a technique called sponsored advertisement has been known in which the user associates (tags) the user with the SNS page (hereinafter, referred to as a “company page”) of a company or a product to open the advertising content of the company page to friends. According to these techniques, it is considered that the advertising effect can be improved.
However, in the techniques according to the related art, advertisements with high customer appeal are not necessarily distributed. Specifically, in the technique related to the sponsored advertisement, in many cases, the advertising content of the company page is different from the content of the page posted by the user associated with the company page. Therefore, in many cases, the user who has browsed the advertising content of the company page does not click the advertising content to visit the advertiser site. For this reason, in the advertisement distribution technique according to the related art, advertisements with high customer appeal are not necessarily distributed.